Hallelujah
by MediocreGermanMaudchen37
Summary: 20 years ago Bobby Singer adopted a little girl who's family was killed by a monster. After all this time he was able to keep her a secret to the Winchester boys until one afternoon when the boys found her. (Dean/OC)
1. Something Unexpected

"I'll be back soon, Felicity."

Bobby said as he walked out the front door of the house with his car keys in his hand. From inside the living room Felicity called good bye to her dad, then the front door shut, leaving Felicity alone in the house. She was sitting on the floor of the living room, with stacks of old books around her. Some were opened, some were stacked on top of each other. A very large leather bound book was in her lap and her head was looking down, reading the Latin words that were printed on the pages.

Felicity had been looking for hours trying to find out more on God like witch that she had come across when she was New Mexico. He was killing people left and right in a small town not to far from the border. The towns people were dying from their biggest fears, a woman died from spiders in her basement, another died from being mauled by a dog, and even one died from being struck by lightning seven times. After she went and interviewed their family and friends and found out that they were dying from their worst fears. She hadn't being able to kill this which, he had escaped before she even got the chance. So here she was, sitting at home, trying her hardest to find out how to kill the son of a bitch.

Letting out a groan, Felicity hung her head then shut the book that was in her lap. She put it on a stack next her then stood up, stretching out her arms and legs. Carefully, she walked around the book and into the kitchen. Felicity headed straight for the fridge and pulled out a can of beer. Cracking it open she took the first drink and a smile came to her face. She didn't care that it was ten in the morning, hell, it was always five o'clock somewhere, right? Walking back into the living room, Felicity looked down at the piles upon piles of books in the room. Not all of them were from her research, most were from her dad and his research. Felicity sighed and walked over to the pile of books that she had looked at and had found nothing. Placing her beer on the floor, Felicity picked up the pile and walked over the book sleeves and started putting them away.

As she placed the book back on the shelf Felicity heard the sound of a engine from a car pull up towards the house. Hearing the all too familiar sound Felicity thought that was the fastest store run that her dad had ever done in his life. Putting away the last book, Felicity walked back over to the spot on the floor that she had sat down her beer. With it back in her hand she grabbed an unopened book from a pile and walked over to the desk that was in the room. Sitting down in the chair Felicity put her feet up on the table top, opened up the book, and took another drink from her ice cold beer. Flipping through the old worn out pages of the book, the sound of the front door opened. Without looking up Felicity spoke out loud.

"Wow, that was the fastest store run I've ever seen you do."

She didn't look up until she heard that there wasn't just one pair of foot steps, but two.

"Dad, who's-"

Looking up her blue eyes saw two men who looked around her age standing right outside of the living room. Both of their eyes on her and both had gun drawn and pointed at her.

"Who the hell are you?"

She asked, as if random people in her house was a casually thing. At first the two men didn't say anything and they continued to look at her.

"The same question could be dictated at you."

The short one said to her. Felicity shut her book, brought her feet down, and stood up, placing her hands on the desktop.

"Wait, let me guess. You're the famous Winchesters."

They both looked at her and the taller one went to grab something behind his back, his action made Felicity roll her eyes.

"I'm not a demon or a shifter. I'm a living breathing human."

"Well, who are you than?"

"Felicity Singer."

Upon hearing her last name both of the brothers lowered their guns and looked at her with total confusion written all over their faces.

"Singer? Like-"

"Bobby Singer. He's my dad. I'm guessing that he's never brought me up to you boys, huh?"

"Nope."

The shorter one, who Felicity was guessing was Dean, put his gun away and looked at the taller one, Sam. He looked at his brother and put his gun away as well. Felicity smiled and took another drink of her beer.

"If you don't believe me, call him."

She said sitting back down and opened up the book she was looking at before they had come in. As she opened it, her eyes looked up to see that the two of them had turned away from her and were holding a phone in their hands. Another smile came to her face and she looked back down at the book.

"Bobby, where are you?... Well, we're at your house... Yeah, we met her... Why didn't you tell us?... Fine."

The conversation was short and then Felicity felt the pair of eyes on her again. Looking back up she saw that they were indeed looking at her again.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer."

"How come we've never met or heard of you before?"

"Everyone has secrets. Bobby didn't want you boys to know me. Now, if you don't mind, I have a demiGod to kill and I need to find out how."

She said then looked back down at the book in her hands. Across the room Sam and Dean couldn't stop looking at Felicity. How could have Bobby kept her a secret for all of these years? Dean let out a sigh then turned around to walk back outside. Sam quickly looked away from Felicity then followed after his brother. When the two of them were outside Dean was the first to say something.

"What the hell is this crap? Bobby has a kid that we don't know about?"

"Dean, he probably has a reason. We'll just have to wait until he gets back."

Dean let out a huff and walked down the front porch steps to the Impala. His baby was on the back of a flatbed truck that they had gotten in Missouri. They had been hunting a werewolf in a small town there and the monster had jumped on top of the car, leaving a huge dent and all the glass broken in the windows. Dean got into the cab of the truck and when the car started, he drove deeper into Bobby's property. Sam stood on the last step of the stairs and watched his brother drive away. Part of him wanted to follow, but the other part wanted to stay and go back inside and ask Felicity more questions. Turning right back around, Sam walked but up the stairs and into the house. Walking past the living room he saw that Felicity was still the way they had left her in, feet up on the table, reading a book with a beer in her hand.

He as he walked down the hallway he looked at the one single picture frame that was on the wall. Stopping he looked to see that it was of Bobby and what looked like Felicity when she was about 10 years old. He wondered after all the years he had been in this house how come he had never noticed this single picture hanging on this wall. They were standing in the living room, Bobby had a stoic look on his face as normal, but Felicity's face had a mile wide smile on her's. Sam couldn't help but wonder if this was taken right before her and Bobby's first hunt together.

Sam walking into the kitchen to see that it was some what clean in the room. Dishes weren't piled up in the sink, the garbage was taken out, and the floor looked clean. He, again he wondered why he never noticed things like this. Sam walked out of the kitchen and went to the living room seeing Felicity was still looking at the book.

"What do you want?"

Sam jumped hearing Felicity talk. He looked at her from across the room and saw that she was looking up from her book at him.

"I'm Sam."

He said as he walked over towards her, sitting down in the chair across from her. Felicity placed the book on the table and took a drink of her beer.

"I'm sorry about Dean. That's just how he is."

"It's fine. I understand why he seemed so pissed."

"What makes you think he was pissed?"

"Please, I heard him outside."

"Right... Have you always lived here?"

"Alway."

"Then how come we've never seen you before?"

"Well, I remember when I was growing up whenever you boys were in town, dad would ship me off to my friend Patrice or Coral's house."

Sam just nodded and looked at the book that was resting on the table. Felicity followed his eyes and smiled a little.

"I ran into this demiGod witch guy in New Mexico. He killed about 15 people with their worst fears. He got out of town before I was able to get him. I've been looking into it and trying to find a way to kill the bastard. I'm guessing when all else fails, cut off the head right? Have you run into anything like this?"

"No, we haven't. Did you ask Bob- I mean your dad?"

"Yeah. He told me to hit the books."

Sam nodded and was about to say something when the sound of a car engine same to his ears. The car outside slammed on it's breaks and then he heard the door slam. After a few seconds the sound of heavy footsteps came up the front steps and then the front door finally opened.

"Felicity, where -"

Bobby walked into the living room and saw Felicity sitting with Sam.

"Balls."

Bobby said putting his hand on his face for a second then he turned to Sam.

"Where's your brother?"

"Out working on-"

"Go get him."

Bobby ordered and Sam got out of the chair and hurried out of the house to go find Dean. With Sam gone Felicity looked over at her dad and tried to read him.

"Dad?"

Bobby just put up his hand and Felicity closed her mouth and waited for the brothers to come back into the house. After about a minute or so the door opened and closed and Sam and Dean Winchester walked into the room. Dean was about to open his mouth, but Bobby beat him to it.

"What the hell young lady! You know that you're not-"

"Dad, I am 25 years old. I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"Felicity, don't-"

"Why didn't you tell us about her?"

Dean asked, wanting his question to be up for discussion. Bobby turned from his daughter to look at Dean.

"Why do you think I didn't want her to met you?"

"That's wh-"

"I didn't want this life for her. You know what? Here we are because of you idjits ."

Felicity felt like she had been punched in the stomach. What she was doing with her life wasn't what he wanted. He didn't approve. Blotting up from her chair, Felicity ran out of the room and hurried to the back door of the house, slamming it hard behind her. Bobby let out a sigh and placed his right fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"Bobby, can you at least tell us how she's your daughter?"

The older hunter gestured to the couch and the brothers went over and sat down, waiting for Bobby to tell something.

"There was a case in Montana. It was a wendigo that was eating up campers. As I was getting into the camp grounds I met up with a family. It was a husband and wife, with two boys and a little girl. I had the camp site right besides them and I used them as bait. Then it happened. In the middle of the night, I had fallen asleep and woke up by hearing a small shrieking scream, along with other screams. Rushing out of my tent I saw the little girl from the family was running towards me, with the wendigo behind her. I had gotten her in the tent and killed the wendigo. I went to go look at what had happened, but the little girl wouldn't let me leave. She was laying down and looked tired, despite what had just happened. Curling up next to her I waited till she was asleep before I went looking for the bodies. I let the little girl stay with me and when it was time to come back home, I brought her with me. After a few months I adopted her."

"Why'd you do it?"

Bobby looked over at Sam and didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Everybody got their damn reasons."

Bobby told them as he got off the couch and walked over out of the room. Sam and Dean both sat on the couch in silences.

"I call dibs."

Dean said not looking over at his younger brother.

"On what?"

Sam asked looking at Dean with a look of confusion on his face.

"Felicity."

"I'm not calling dibs on her in front of-"

"You didn't. I did."

"Dean, you can't-"

"Come on Sammy, I only have, what about three months left?"

Dean said with a smirk as he stood up from the old worn out couch and left the room, heading back outside to the Impala.

Again Sam found himself alone in the Singer house. A place he had in some ways called home. As of the moment Sam felt that he didn't even know who Bobby was. He had hidden the fact that he had a daughter from them for years. What else was Bobby hiding from him and Dean?

Then a loud thud came from the kitchen, bring Sam back into reality.

"Balls."

Bobby said to himself in the other room, cruising whatever had fallen to the ground.

"Hey Bobby?"

"What?"

"Would it be okay if me and Dean studied here?"

Sam asked getting off of his spot on the couch and walking towards the kitchen. Turning around the corner Sam saw Bobby standing in the kitchen with a beer in his hand.

"It's fine."

"Thanks Bobby."

"At some point I wanted to tell to you two. I guess didn't know how or when."

"It's alright, Bobby. This is just something… we would never see this coming."

"She's a great hunter you know. Maybe better than Dean."

"Better than Dean?"

Bobby chucked and nodded as he took a sip of his beer.

"Felicity is as tough as nails, she's as quick as a whip, and she doesn't take shit from anyone."

"Sounds like Dean."

Bobby nodded again and looked over at Sam, letting a small smile come to his face.

"That is one thing that scares me. Ever since I've know you two boys, Felicity has reminded me of Dean. Maybe that's why I ever told you two. Do you boys think you could help her with a case? She's been here for a week."

"We'll see what we can do."

Bobby nodded and Sam turned around and left the the kitchen. Exiting out the front door, Sam walked down the front steps and walked back into the auto shop of Bobby's property. He followed the sounds of Led Zeppelin and soon found Dean standing next to the Impala. Walking over to his older brother Sam cleared his throat before he spoke.

"We got a case."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: <span>**

**Yes, I have another Supernatural story, but I just can't help myself. I love this show so much. **

**This on is taking place a few months before Dean goes to Hell. I was think about having it during the whole A****pocalypse, but decided against it. **

**Hope you like! **

**Favourite, follow, and rate! **

**XOXO**


	2. In the Morrow

_**I found myself today**_

_**I took my cross up and walked away**_

_**With amazing grace and open eyes**_

_**Even though I'm born to lose my way**_

_**Tomorrow comes on a hurricane**_

_**When the weight of the world is on your mind**_

_**In the morrow I'll be gone**_

_**I gave it everything I had for so long**_

_**Save your sorrow for your song**_

_**Don't we always find a way to carry on**_

_**No one sees it coming**_

_**And no one walks when they should've been running**_

_**Nothing hurts like knowing you tried**_

_**And we can see how years can slip away**_

_**In the cold dark nights and the long hard days**_

_**But nothing aches quite like goodbye**_

_**In the Morrow ~Brandi Carlile**_

* * *

><p><em>The car came to a halt in front of the Singer's house. Felicity didn't look up from her lap, even though she felt the eyes of John looking at her. <em>

"_I don't want to do this again." _

_John said after about a minute of nothing being said between the two. Felicity peered over at him to see that the look on his face matched the tone of his voice, dead serious._

"_It won't sir."_

_Felicity told him, moving her eyes away from him. John shifted in his seat and opened the car door, Felicity did the same. When she stood outside the Impala she opened the back door and grabbed her backpack. Throwing her camouflaged backpack over her shoulder, Felicity followed John up the stairs to the front door. He stood on the welcome mat, waiting for her to be standing next to him before he knocked on the door. Felicity stood next to John and he lifted his hand and knocked on the wooden door, seconds later the door opened. On the other side stood Bobby. His eyes didn't go to John, they went straight to Felicity. _

"_Living room, right now young lady."_

_Felicity did as she was told and walked past her father. Bobby's eyes now went to his friend who was still standing out on the pouch. _

"_You can get a beer. I'll only be a minute."_

_John nodded and walked into the house and went straight to the kitchen. Bobby closed the door and went into the living room to find Felicity sitting on the couch looking at her hands. _

"_How could you just leave?"_

_Bobby asked his daughter as he stood in front of her, the only thing separating the two was the small brown coffee table. _

"_I wanted to prove that I could hunt."_

_Felicity said in a small voice, still not looking up at her father. _

"_Prove it to who? You're sixteen years old! You don't have to prove anything!"_

"_I wanted to prove it to myself! And you want to know what? I did great. I was just about to come back home when John got there." _

_She told him in a louder tone of voice as she looked up from her hands and was looking at her father for the first time. _

"_No sixteen year old should be out hunting! Don't just think that leaving a note make everything okay!" _

_He yelled throwing the note that she had left on the coffee table. Felicity's blue eyes went down to the note then back up at Bobby. _

"_But everything was okay, dad. I'm fine."_

"_What about next time? Once you go out that door you're aren't in control in what happens to you." _

"_I'm not a kid anymore, dad. I know the risks. I-"_

"_Just go to your room."_

"_But, dad-"_

"_Now!"_

_Felicity shot up from the couch and ran out of the living room. She ran all the way up stairs and to her bedroom. When Bobby heard her bedroom door slam shut and no more footsteps above him, he let out a sigh. _

"_God, she reminds me of Dean."_

_John said from behind Bobby. Turning around Bobby saw John standing just outside of the living room holding two beers. _

_"I've been saying that since she I first got her."_

_Bobby said as he sat down in the spot that Felicity was sitting in only a few moments ago. John walked over to his friend and sat down next to him, handing him the unopened beer in his left hand. _

_"You have no idea how lucky you are with the boys. Raising a girl is so hard."_

_"I can only imagine."_

_John said as Bobby opened his beer and took a drink only seconds after opening it. _

_"Thanks for bring her back."_

_"Don't mention it. I was in the area. She was right you know. She took that werewolf down like a pro."_

_"That's what I'm afraid of."_

_"Bobby, if you wanted her to have a normal life, you wouldn't have brought her home."_

_"I know. I wish that she didn't want this life, you know? A part of me wants her to go to college."_

_"She's too headstrong and stubborn to do anything else. I think I know someone else like that."_

_"Felicity does remind me of him, like I said."_

_Both Bobby and John laughed for a moment as they thought about their oldest children. John took the last drink of his beer before placing it on the coffee table. _

_"I've got to head back. The boys are back in Michigan."_

_He said standing up. Bobby nodded and took another drink as John walked around the coffee table and towards the hallway. _

_"Thanks again John."_

"_Not a problem Bobby."_

_With that John left the living room and a few seconds later the front door opened and closed. When Bobby was alone he out a sigh. Leaning forward he picked up the note from the coffee table. He unfolded the notebook paper and read it for what seemed for the millionth time. _

_Dad,_

_I'm so sorry but I have to do this. There's a case in Illinois that I'm going after. I'll be back in a week, I promise. Don't come after me and please don't worry._

_Felicity xoxo_

"_Idjit."_

_He said to himself. John was right, she is too much like Dean. And the two of them were hunters and nothing was ever going to change that._

* * *

><p>Felicity walked outside along the dirt road that had tire marks engraved into it. She followed the sounds of ACDC and metal on metal. Turning around the corner Felicity saw Dean working on his father's black Impala. He was tightening bolts on the car as she walked over to him and his car. He didn't see or hear her walking towards him. Felicity went to the work bench and turned the radio off, making Dean look up from his car.

"The hell?"

He asked looking over at her. Felicity shrugged her shoulders and sat up on the wooden table. Dean took a step away from his Baby and whipped his hands off with the small red rag that was tucked into his back pocket, his green eyes not leaving Felicity. He still didn't trust her, but he couldn't help himself from being attracted to her. She had long dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He must have a weakness for women with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Sam told me that you two are coming with me to find this demiGod."

"That's what he told me."

Felicity looked at her feet for a moment then back at the oldest Winchester brother.

"I found news articles from a town in Ohio. It fits his MO. I thought I should go and check it out."

"Have you found a way to kill him?"

"I'm just gonna cut his head off. See if that works. Are you still working here?"

"I think that Baby would need to be here another day-"

"I can't risk that. I need to go in the next half an hour. I can just always leave you and your brother here-"

"No. I'm not going to let you go into this without a plan. We're coming with you."

"Fine. You'll have to deal with my car."

Felicity said jumping off the table and started to walk towards the house. Dean's eyes still didn't leave Felicity, even as she walked past him. Now his eyes were watching her ass in the tight short denim Daisy Duke's that she wore.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the house with a backpack over her right shoulder Felicity walked towards her car, a candy apple red 1968 Mustang Shelby. Dean and Sam weren't too far behind her as she opened the trunk, tossing her bag inside, leaving it open for the boys to do the same. Felicity walked over to the driver's side door and opened it. Placing her hands on the top of the car, she looked back over at the house to see her dad walking out onto the front pouch. She smiled at him and he waved at her.<p>

"Be safe, Izzy."

Bobby said from his spot on the pouch. Sam had closed the trunk and walked to the back passenger door that was behind the shotgun seat, while Dean walked around to the shotgun seat.

"Always am, dad. Have fun holding down the fort."

Bobby laughed at his daughter, making a small smile come to Felicity's face again.

"Love you."

She called to him as she got into the car, closing the door behind her. Once she was in the car she put the keys that were in her hand into the ignition, turning them to start the car. When the car roared to life the radio started to play where the she had felt off on a Jimi Hendrix's song. Quickly, Felicity turned the volume dial, then put the car in reverse, backing out of the Singer's driveway. For the first few minutes the car was silent except for the radio, until Sam cleared his throat from the back seat.

"Where are we going?"

"Springfield, Ohio. Six deaths in the last two days, all with unusual causes of death. A man was found dead in his front lawn looking to have been dropped out of a airplane, a woman was found locked in a box in the middle of her living room. All were their fears."

"Do you have any idea what this is?"

"I told you a demiGod. I couldn't anything to kill the SOB."

"Why are we going into this blind?"

Dean asked from besides Felicity. She moved her eyes away from the road and looked at Dean, rolling her eyes at him.

"We're not going in blind. I have a plan. Cut the bastards' head off."

* * *

><p>The hunters were almost done with their drive to Springfield, only two hours until they reached the city's limits. The sky had turned black and the car need to top off. It was Sam's turn to drive and he pulled into a gas station. Once the car had stopped both Dean and Felicity had gotten out and made their way to the small store.<p>

"I'm starving."

Felicity said as she followed Dean into the store, when he opened the glass door a bell above them rang. Felicity went straight for the back of the store to get some drinks. She went for a case of beer, opening the glass door she grabbed the first one she saw. Walking away she let the door close as she went down another aisle. As she walked she grabbed all the candies that she liked off the shelves. After about three minutes of wondering around the store Dean and Felicity met back up at the cashier. In her arms was candy, a few sandwiches, a chili hotdog, a case of beer, and a large slushie. Dean held onto a clear container of a slice of pie, a few boxes, and bags of candy. The two of them placed their items on the counter and the clerk went through it all and rang up their items.

"You two on a road trip?"

"Yup. We've been driving around the country."

Felicity answered the worker as he picked up Dean's pie and scanned the bottom of the box.

"Honeymoon?"

The middle aged man asked, making both Dean and Felicity look at each other then over at him.

"What? No."

"We're just friends. We're not honeymooning."

Both of the answered quickly, averting their eyes from each other and the clerk. The clerk laughed at himself and shook his head at their answers.

"I'm sorry. You two just look at way."

"What way?"

"Well, you both have that look in your eyes."

He said as he scanned the last bag of candy then looked at their total.

"That will be $47. 50."

Felicity grabbed her wallet from her back pocket and pulled out a fifty dollar bill and two quarters. As she pasted it over to him, her and Dean started to grab their things. When Felicity grabbed her bag of Fuzzy Peaches, Dean grabbed the same bag, placing his hand on top of her's. Quickly he pulled it away and grabbed another bag. When Felicity had all of her food she looked over at the clerk and smiled.

"Keep the change."

"Thank you. You two have a good night."

"Thanks, you too."

Felicity said as her and Dean went and exited the store and walked back to the Mustang.

"Well, we're almost there."

Dean said to Felicity as they walked together. He looked over at her and saw that she nodded, still not saying anything to him and her face was still red.

"What? Are you not going to talk to me because of what that guy said?"

Still nothing. All Felicity was put the end of the straw in her mouth and drank her cherry Coke slushie. Without saying another word to her Dean and Felicity got back to the car and she got into the back seat, leaving the shotgun for Dean.

Felicity slammed the door shut and got into her seat, continuing to drink her slushie. Dean on the other hand stayed outside the car with Sam, who was still filling the car up.

"What's with Felicity?"

"Nothing man. Here, I got you a salad."

Dean said to his brother handing him the larger clear container then opened the car door and got in. When he closed the door Sam started to walk in front of the car and seconds later he was in the driver's seat.

"We'll be there in the morning. Why don't you two rest up and we'll start when we get there."

Sam said to the other hunters in the Mustang as he turned the key in the ignition.

"I will after I finish this."

Felicity said holding up her chili cheese dog and slushie.

"Do you have any idea what that will do to you?"

"Yeah, make me not hungry. Now drive giant."

She said taking a large first bite of her hot dog. Sam smiled to himself, took the car out of park and started to drive away from the small mom and pop gas station, towards Springfield.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Yeah another chapter! **

**Gosh, I have about three more Supernatural stories up my sleeve right now other than this one. So many ideas, so little time. **

**Anyways, I hope you like this new installment! **

**Follow, favourite, and review like your life depended on it. **

**Caio Darlings! **


	3. One Way or Another

**_One way or another I'm gonna find ya_**  
><strong><em>I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha<em>**  
><strong><em>One way or another I'm gonna win ya<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha<em>**  
><strong><em>One way or another I'm gonna see ya<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha<em>**  
><strong><em>One day, maybe next week<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha<em>**  
><strong><em>I will drive past your house<em>**  
><strong><em>And if the lights are all down<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll see who's around<em>**

**_One Way or Another ~Blondie_**

* * *

><p>Sam, Dean, and Felicity walked down the covered walkway of the small out of dated motel in Springfield. The road side sign was decked out in neon lights and the sign even said that they had colour TV, how futurist. But this was the life, killing monsters and staying in crappy dump like the Springfield King Motel.<p>

Sam had the key and he would look at the brass room numbers on the doors as they walked by, looking for room thirty two. Finally Sam stopped and put the key into the door, turning it, he pushed the door opened, and walked inside. Dean and Felicity hurried in after him, both dying to just lay down in a bed. However when the three got into the room and saw the bed all of them let out a groan. There were only two double sized beds, and no couch.

"Well I'm not sleeping in the tub."

Felicity said making her way to the bed on the right. Dean crossed his arms and dropped his duffle bag to the floor and watched her flop down face first onto the bed.

"What makes you think that?"

"Um, cause last time I checked I have a vignia and that makes me a lady, so you give the lady the bed."

She said as she flipped over onto her back to look at the Winchester brothers. Who both were standing in the same spot look at her on the bed.

"You boys are going to have to rock, paper, scissors or something. Just make it quick, I want to get some shut eye."

Felicity said sitting up, grabbing her bag and walking across the room to the bathroom. When the bathroom door shut Dean turned to his brother and pointed at him.

"It's on."

"Dean…"

Sam said trying to reason with his brother but Dean had his hands up ready to go. Letting out a sigh Sam put up his hands. One, two, three. Dean threw up paper and Sam had rock.

"Ha, I win."

"Did you ever think that I'd let you win?"

"Why would you let me win?"

"Because this is ridiculous, Dean. She's Bobby's daughter."

Dean just rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed, and jumped down onto it.

"So who get's the tub?"

Felicity said as she opened the bathroom door, walking out in her pajama. Dean looked up at her and his mouth went dry. He had thought that her walking around in cut off shorts was something he could look at forever, but now she wore even shorter short and a tight black tanktop.

"I do."

Sam said raising his hand. Felicity gave him a lopsided smile and shook her head.

"You're too big for that tub. Why don't you sleep with me? I'm small enough for you to fit in here."

She said with a smile as she walked over to the bed and placed her bag on the floor next to it. Sam looked over at his older brother and just smiled at him, to see that Dean was giving him the death glare.

"Thanks Felicity. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Sam said as Felicity got onto the bed and started getting under the covers. Sam just shook his head as he walked to the bathroom.

_**Better luck next time, Dean.**_

* * *

><p>When Sam woke up he felt an arm wrapped around him. Looking to his right he as Felicity had her arm draped over his torso. He chuckled and moved her arm and got out of the small bed. When he stood up he stretched his arms up to the ceiling and looked over at the clock on the bedside table that sat between the two beds. The clock said that it was six thirty seven in the morning. Sam looked at his brother and Felicity seeing that they were both still in a deep sleep. Taking his opportunity Sam changed his clothes and left the motel room for a run.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sammy?"<p>

Felicity groan hearing Dean call out his brother's name. She pulled the cover over her head and turned away from the sound of Dean's voice. There was the sound of footsteps crossing the room then the bathroom door was opened and closed again.

"Sammy?"

"Oh, my God. He's not here. Go back to sleep."

Felicity said pulling the cover tighter over her head. There was more foot steps and then the blanket was ripped off of her. Felicity groaned again and covered her eyes with her arms.

"Get up. We have to find Sam."

"Frickin' bite me, Winchester."

Felicity replied as she sat up and looked over at Dean who was still standing at the end of her bed.

"Is there something else you need?"

Dean didn't say anything to her. He just dropped the large blanket and walked over the the small table that was in the room and sat down at one of the four empty chairs. Felicity got out of bed and stretched her arms out to the sides, grabbed her pink duffle bag off the floor, and walked across the room to the bathroom. The whole way to the bathroom she could feel Dean's eyes on her. When she closed the door she couldn't help but smile to herself.

After meeting Sam and Dean everything finally clicked in why her dad didn't want her meeting those two, they were both incredibly attractive. Or at least she thought that she figured. What other reason would there have been? From what she had heard from other hunters about the two brothers, and a lot was from her good friend Annie, that Dean was quite charmer.

Felicity turned her attention to her bag and started to pull out clothes for the day. Stripping out of her pajamas she quickly put on her new clothes then grabbed her toothbrush out of her bag and started to brush her teeth. A few minutes later she exited the bathroom to see that Sam was back in the motel room, he was covered in sweat and had a drink tray with three large cups of coffee.

"Morning Sammy."

Felicity said walking over to him and his brother. Sam smiled at her and handed her a cup of coffee when she stood near the table.

"I didn't know how you take your coffee, so I got it black and grabbed some cream and sugar."

"Thanks, man. I like it black and strong."

She said with a smile then took a sip before sitting down in an open chair. Sam handed Dean his coffee then excused himself to go and clean himself up. He hurried over to his bag and grabbed it on his way to the bathroom. Either Felicity or Dean said anything until they heard the running water of the shower start.

"You can't call him Sammy."

"Why's that? Are you in control of what his nicknames are?"

"He's my brother. I call him Sammy."

"Last time I checked Winchester, this is a free country and that means I can call Sam whatever I pleases."

Felicity said with a smirk and took another drink of her coffee. Dean didn't say anything back at her. Part of him knew that she was right, but he was the one person who calls him Sammy. He looked over at the dark hair girl on the other side of the table. She was sipping on her coffee and looking out the window of the motel room. She had put her hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a light blue low cut shirt. Dean's green eyes found themselves traveling down the triangle of skin that her shirt showed off. They stopped when he saw the silver and gold necklaces around her neck. The sliver chain was shorter than the gold one, it stopped right at the start of her cleavage. While the gold chain went lower, maybe stopping in the middle of her chest.

"What's the plan today?"

Felicity asked looking over Dean, making him snap out of him staring at her.

"Um, going to the police station. Maybe seeing the bodies?"

She nodded and looked over at her duffle bag on the bed.

"Do you want to see the bodies or take to the police?"

"Police."

"Alright. You're with me then."

"What makes you say that?"

"This is my hunt. I take the lead."

Dean rolled his eyes and watched Felicity stand up and go over to her bed. She started to take things out of her bag and she pulled out a blazer and skirt.

"Are you going to get ready?"

She asked turning her head back at Dean. He looked up from his cup of coffee and raised an eyebrow at her.

"When you're ready sweetheart, I'll get ready."

Felicity rolled her blue eyes and looked for the rest of her federal agent outfit.

* * *

><p>Sam finally got out of the shower and gave Felicity the bathroom again. The young Singer grabbed her clothes and went into the separate room and left the Winchester alone again.<p>

"How'd you sleep last night?"

Sam asked taunting his older brother, getting only a 'shut up' from him. Sam dropped his towel and pulled on a pair of boxer and his suit pants.

"What's the plan?"

"Me and Felicity are going to talk to the police and you're looking at the bodies."

"Why do we need to look at the bodies? We know what got them."

"I don't know. Ask Felicity."

Dean said pulling his black shirt off and then grabbed his white button shirt. They didn't say anything else as they got dressed. When the bathroom door opened again, both Sam and Dean looked over to see Felicity walking out with the sound of her heels clicking on the floor as she went. She wore black three inch heels, a black pencil skirt that stopped just a few inches above her knees, a light coloured blouse and black blazer over top. Her hair had gone from a ponytail to it cascading down over her shoulders, stopping just below her boobs, giving her a mermaid like look.

"Ready agents?"

She asked with a smile on her face. Dean looked over at Sam and he had a smile on his face, making Sam roll his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Agent Rose and this is my partner Agent Tyler."<p>

Dean said showing the police chief his handmade Kinko's FBI badge. The middle aged man peered at both Dean and Felicity's badges then sighed.

"I don't know what the FBI would be doing here. All of these are freak accidents."

"What look like freak accidents to you don't look that way to us."

Felicity said to the chief. Hearing her words the man looked at her with a look of shock.

"Then what is it?"

"It's a feudal matter. Now what happened when you found the last body?"

Dean smiled to himself, listening to her take charge of the case was kinda of hot.

"Well. The last one was Bobby Rivers, he was construction worker. They found him in his apartment with spider bites all over his body."

"Was there anyone else there?"

"No he lived alone. His friend Alex Martin found him, about two days later after he didn't show up for work."

"Security footage?"

"That we do have. Here, follow me."

The chief said motioning for Felicity and Dean to follow him. The two hunters followed him to a desk with a computer on it. He typed a few letters into the keyboard before a video popped up. The black and white footage showed two younger looking men walking out of the apartment building of the victim.

"This was minutes after his time of death. We asked around and no one in the building have ever seen them before. We've looked in all the records we could find, but these two are ghosts."

Felicity groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. Dean looked over at her and tapped her shoulder.

"Thank you chief. This was helpful. Can I have a picture of this?"

"Sure thing agent."

He clicked the print button and seconds later he handed Felicity. She thanked him and said good bye and left with Dean hot on her heels.

"What was that?"

He asked as they made their way out to the Mustang. Felicity looked at the picture in her hands and then over at Dean.

"I know who this is now."

"Who?"

Felicity let out another sigh as she got into the car and Dean followed her in.

"Deimos and Phobos. Greek demigods twins, sons of Ares. Dread and fear. Both were worshiped by warriors to give him strength in battle. Their worshipers made them bloody sacrifices in their names. They were highly popular in Sparta."

"Well this is awesome. Anything on how to kill them?"

"Not that I've come across. God, I should have guessed this. It all makes sense now. Why the victims biggest fears came and got them."

Dean let out his own sigh and held onto the steering wheel, not yet turning the key in the ignition.

"What are we going to do then?"

"Well, all of the victims had one connection. They were in a way a 'warrior'. Some were ultimate fighter, one girl was in roller derby. That's the connection. We need to meet up with Sam."

* * *

><p>"There is nothing in the lore about how to kill them. There's plenty on what their worshipers did, but nothing on how to kill them."<p>

Sam said as he looked up from his laptop. All three hunters were sitting at the small table in their motel room, trying dig something up on how to gank the two demigod twins.

"I got nothing here."

Felicity said looking up from her book and she put her head in his hands, letting out a groan.

"Why can't these assholes get with the times and realize no one is going to worship them anymore?"

She said trying to lighten the mood in the room. Sam cracked a smile and Dean, who was reading a book too, laughed.

"We can still go with your original plan. Chopping their head off."

Dean said shutting his book and resting his elbow on the front cover of the book, picking up his beer. Both Sam and Felicity nodded at Dean suggestion.

Felicity looked down at herself. She was still wearing her agent outfit, minus the heels and blazer. She grabbed her own beer, taking a drink and looked across the table at Dean.

"I say we find these dicks tomorrow."

"Where would we start?"

"Gyms and stuff like that. They're going after warrior like people. That's where people like that go. I'm gonna get some shut eye, be quiet will you?"

She said standing up, walking over to the beds. Dean's eye watched her like a hawk for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Sam noticed and rolled his eyes.

"Night boys."

Felicity said as fell on the bed face first and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

**Whoot whoot! Another chapter! I'm going to try and update every Tuesdays... for reasons. But I'm trying to aim for that. **

**In my world of Supernatural I'm almost all caught up with season 10! And OMG season 11 is a go! So happy about that!**

**Anyways more times with Dean and Felicity. There will be more soon!**

**Follow, favourite, and review till the cows come home! **

**Caio darlings! **

**XOXO **


	4. Cowboy Casanova

**_He's a good-time cowboy casanova_**  
><strong><em>Leaning up against the record machine<em>**  
><strong><em>He looks like a cool drink of water<em>**  
><strong><em>But he's candy-coated misery<em>**  
><strong><em>He's the devil in disguise<em>**  
><strong><em>A snake with blue eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>And he only comes out at night<em>**  
><strong><em>Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight<em>**  
><strong><em>You better run for your life<em>**

**_Cowboy Casanova ~Carrie Underwood_**

* * *

><p>"Just act natural."<p>

Felicity told Sam and Dean as they walked into Golden Gods Gym. The three of them were dressed like anyone going to the gym; shorts, runners, and a comfortable shirt. Felicity was at the head of their small three man group, she walked right up to the front desk where a young woman was sitting flipping through a magazine.

"Hi."

The young woman look up from her celebrity gossip magazine to met Felicity's eyes. She blew a bubble in her pink gum and popped it before speaking to Felicity.

"Can I help you?"

"Well, me and my brothers here just moved into town and we're looking for a gym. We were wondering if we could do some kind of trail run here or something?"

The receptionist looked from Felicity back to Sam and Dean and her eyes lit up. Without looking she grabbed a few clipboards from a spot on her desk and handed them to Felicity.

"Fill these out and bring them back. Then I'll set you up with someone."

She said winking at the boys. Felicity rolled her eyes and took the clipboards from her and turned to the two behind her.

"You heard her."

She said handing them each a board, then Dean shot a wink at the woman behind the desk. Felicity could hear her giggle, and again she rolled her eyes. She grabbed Dean's arm and lead him over to the other side of the room where there were chairs. The three of them sat down and started to fill out their paperwork. As Felicity filled out the blank spaces on the paper, she'd look over at Dean who was still looking at the repationist.

"Stop it."

She told him smacking his arm. Dean's head whipped around and gave her a look.

"What?"

"We're on the job captain honry pants. Focus. See anything Sam?"

Felicity asked now turning to look at the other Winchester who sat next to her. Sam look away from the other half of the gym and shook his head.

"Nothing. This is the tenth gym we've been to. Maybe your theory is wrong?"

"It can't be."

She said looking back to her paper, filling out the rest of the spaces. When she was done, she got up from her chair and walked back over to the receptionist.

"Here you are."

She said with a fake smile, putting the clip board on the desk. The young woman looked up and took the board and scanned over the paperwork.

"I'll be right back. Let me go get Brock."

She said getting up from her office chair. The repionsit walked over to a door that read "Staff Only" and disappeared behind the door. Seconds later she came back out with a large man walking close behind her. When Felicity saw him her heart jumped into her throat. It was one of them.

"Okay, Courtney. This is Brock. He'll be your trainer for the day."

Felicity looked over at Brock and smiled. He put out his hand and she reluctantly took it and shook. He was tall, maybe as tall as Sam. His arm muscles were the first real thing that Felicity noticed about him, they were large and look like he could snap a tree in half. He had two full sleeve tattoos on his arms. If he wasn't a killing machine demigod then Felicity would have loved to sit down and look at his tattoos. His hair was short, like Dean's but only it was dark brown. Even his eyes reminded her of Sam and Dean, they were dark and look like that had seen some stuff that they weren't proud of. What Brock was wearing made him look like a gym rat. He had on deep red mesh shorts that stopped a little bit before his knee, his shirt had once had sleeves but they were cut off and the slits went down his sides. Normally Felicity would be all over a guy like this, but he was the son of Ares.

"It's good to met you Courtney. Now let's get this show on the road."

Felicity looked back at Sam and Dean to see that they had the same amount of worry in their eyes as she might have.

* * *

><p>Felicity laid down on the bench and put her hands up on the bar of the weight. Her blue eyes looked up at Brock who was standing above her with his hands cupped underneath the bar.<p>

"Darla told me that you and your brothers just moved to town."

"Yeah. We moved here from Topeka."

"That's cool. What made you move here?"

"Work. What about you? How long have you lived here?"

"My brother and I have been here for a few months. I lived out here first, but he just moved here from New Mexico."

"Oh well New Mexico is different."

Felicity said as she lifted the the bar with two twenty pound weights on each side.

"Have you been there?"

"I was there last week."

"For work?"

"Yeah."

Felicity said as she moved the bar up and down five times before Brock helped her place it back on the rack.

"That was a good rep. Now we need four more of those."

Letting out a grunt Felicity put her hands back up on the bar and lifted it again. She finished her set and then sat up and let out a labor breath.

"Here."

Lifting her head up Felicity saw Brock handing her a water bottle. She said thank you and took a drink from it.

"What does your brother do?"

"He's a trainer too. Today's his day off."

She nodded and then watched him. He didn't seem like a killer, but then again don't all of them seem that way.

"What are you two twins or something?"

"Actually we are."

"Oh, that's cool."

"What about your brother?"

"What- Oh right. My brothers. I'm the baby."

Brock smiled at her and then Felicity stood up and smiled back.

"What do you say we go for a run?"

"Sure thing. You're the boss."

Brock let out a little chuckle and then he started to walk over to the treadmills and Felicity looked around for Sam or Dean, but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Coming Courtney?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>When Felicity and the boys were finally done with their workouts they made their way out to Felicity's Mustang. She was almost through the front door when Brock called her name. Turning around she saw him walking over towards her.<p>

"Yeah Brock?"

"Look I never do this, but would you want to have a drink with me tonight?"

"Um…"

Looking back outside she saw Sam and Dean standing still waiting for her. Turning her head back to Brock she smiled and looked at the ground for a half a second before looking up at him.

"Yeah. I'd love to. You can get my number from my paper work."

She with a wink then left the building, leaving Brock standing there with a grin on his face. Felicity took a few quick steps to catch up with the boys, who were looking at her with a confused look on their faces.

"What was that?"

"Brock asked me to go get a drink with him tonight. I figure that's the best way for me to get to him and his brother."

"Really whore yourself out to get to them."

Dean said interjecting her plan. Felicity rolled her eyes and glared up at him.

"Please Dean. If they were girls, you'd be doing the same thing."

He didn't say anything and Felicity took that as her win and continued walking to her car.

"Felicity do you think this is such a good idea?"

"I'm going to be fine Sammy. Don't worry. I'm a big girl."

She told him as she unlocked her car and got into the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>Felicity sat at the bar with a glass between her hands. She had been sitting at the bar for almost ten minutes. After about a half an hour of convincing Dean that she could handle herself on this he had let her go. Brock had texted her a few minutes ago saying that he was looking for a place to park and that he was sorry that he was late.<p>

"Courtney!"

She heard his voice call out from the crowd of people in the bar. Turning around felicity saw him walking towards the bar and he had his hand in the air waving at her. Smiling and waving back Felicity looked him up and down as he walked towards her. He was out of his gym rat clothes and was now wearing a pair of jeans, a simple black shirt, and a dark gray jacket. It was simple but it worked on him.

"Sorry about the wait."

He said when he got to her and as he wrapped her in a quick hug.

"It's fine really. I wasn't waiting long."

Felicity said with a smile then she drank from her beer. Brock smiled again and took the empty bar stool next to her. He flagged down the busy bartender and ordered a beer then turned to look at Felicity.

"Wow. You look even better out of work out clothes."

Felicity giggled and moved a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You're too sweet."

"Well it's true sweetcheeks."

Felicity could feel her face get hot because of Brock. He smiled at her and winked at her.

"So what is it that you do?"

"I'm a… how do I explain this? Um… I go around the country and collect cars parts from my dad's auto shop."

"That sounds exciting."

"Sometimes. So how did you get into the personal trainer business?"

"I've always loved fitness. It's a bit of a family business I guess."

Then the bartender came over and placed Brock's pint glass down in front of him. He picked it up and held it up in the air for a moment.

"To family business."

"Family business."

Brock and Felicity clinked their glasses together then took a drink.

* * *

><p>"Did you drive here?"<p>

"No. My brothers dropped me off. They were heading out this way."

"Oh. Do you want a ride?"

"Sure."

Felicity said with a smile as they exited the bar together. They walked down a block and a half before Brock lead her across the street to his black truck. He unlocked it and Felicity hurried over to the shotgun seat. When Brock started the car within seconds he got out of the parking spot and started to drive away.

"My motel is the other way."

"Really now? Well Felicity I have other plans."

Brock said making Felicity's eyes widen in panic. She went to open the door put the door locked and Brock's free hand grabbed onto her.

"What? You didn't think I figured you out?"

"Which one are you?"

"Phobos. And don't try your tough girl act. I know you're scared."

"What are you talking about."

"Oh Felicity, I can smell your fear. You know that only makes me stronger. Now let's go visit my brother shall we? He misses you. He didn't get to finish what he planned for you."

Felicity kept her eyes on him as her right hand snaked around her back, going for the gun that she had hidden in the waistband of her jeans.

"How'd you figure me out?"

"I saw your possession tattoo. THe only people who have that are hunters. Then I talked to my brother about you and he remembered you from New Mexico."

Felicity's fingers wrapped around her gun. With as little movement as she could make she pulled it out from behind her and she was about to pull it on Phobos but his hand tightened on her and pulled her towards him. Sending her hand landed in his lap and his hand went from her arm to her right hand, ripping the gun from her.

"You think that this was going to work on me? I'm a god sweetheart."

"Demigod. Don't flatter yourself Phobos."

"You have quite a tongue on you. You know that."

He said with a wicked smile on his face as he dropped the gun to the floor of the truck. Felicity tried to move but Phobos held her down.

"Now come on sweetcheeks. Why don't you stay a while."

"Go to hell Phobos."

"That mouth of your's again."

He said with a chuckle. Felicity rolled her eyes and tried again to move, but was stopped again.

"Deimos is going to quite pleased on what I'm bring home for him. He missed you Felicity."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

**I didn't think I was going to be able to have this out today, but I stand corrected. Sorry if this chapter is kinda shitty, I had a ready busy week and weekend (watching football and visiting my family in the city). I didn't have a lot of time to work this one out. Trust me, next week will be better! **

**Well, tonight is the night! Supernatural is back! Sorry, I'm super stoked about it! **

**Anywho! Follow, favourite, and review your hearts out! I love hearing for y'all! **

**Till next Tuesday darling! **

**Au revior XOXO**


	5. Another One Bites the Dust

_**Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?**_

_**Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?**_

_**Out of the doorway the bullets rip**_

_**To the sound of the beat**_

_**Another one bites the dust**_

_**Another one bites the dust**_

_**And another one gone, and another one gone**_

_**Another one bites the dust**_

_**Hey, I'm gonna get you, too**_

_**Another one bites the dust**_

**_Another One Bites the Dust ~Queen_ **

* * *

><p>"Deimos will be excited that you finally caught up to him."<p>

Phobos said as he stopped the truck and grabbed Facility by the arm, dragging her out of the truck cab. When she was outside, her blue eyes looked around trying to see where she was but as that they were in a warehouse district and no one was around.

"You can scream all you want. No one is going to hear you."

The larger man said as he walked towards the large grey building in front of them. The outside of it reminded Felicity of something that she would see in a action movie, it was run down and had graffiti on the painted brick walls. Phobos finally came to the small light brown door, turned the knob, and the door opened.

"Oh brother! I've brought a guest!"

With the door opened he pushed Felicity into the building. When she was thrown inside it took a moment before her eyes adjusted, the lighting inside was much brighter than outside. The lights were white and binding, the fixtures were hanging around the large warehouse. Facility's blue eyes finally adjusted and she saw that she could not judge the book by it's cover. The inside of the warehouse was incredible. The floor was white marble, there was white leather furniture, and fur rugs. Throughout the room there was colours like royal purple, gold, and blood red. However, what stood out the most in the room was three large marble statues of Deimos. Phobos, and their father Ares.

"Is that Felicity Singer? My dear how great it is to see you again."

Felicity looked up to see Deimos standing up from a sofa, and started walking towards her and Phobos. Now that she had seen his twin brother, she could see how they were twins. They broth had the same large built, tree trunk like arms, tall, full sleeve tattoos. Only Deimos had longer blonde hair.

"My dear, Felicity. I was only hoping that you'd find me sooner. You know how much I enjoyed our last encounter."

"Don't flatter yourself, Deimos. I'm only here because of your sloppy work."

Deimos let out a bone chilling laugh that made the hair on Felicity's neck stand up, only making the demigod smile.

"I love to see how modest you and your brother are. I love that in a man."

Felicity said as she looked at the statues. Before she knew it, a hand grabbed her collar and she was throw to the ground.

"You dear compare us to the men of this planet, you mewling quim."

Phobos said with his anger building in voice. Felicity felt her world spin around her from the impact.

"Brother."

Deimos said in a warning tone in his voice to Phobos. He gave him a look of dominance then the brunette let out a grunt.

"I do apologize for my brother. Phobos has always had a temper on him. However, there are no men like us. We are gods among you worm of a race."

Deimos said as he looked down at her. Felicity looked up from the floor to see that she was at the demigod's feet.

"You and your brother have been killing innocent people. You call yourselves gods and you take whatever you want. They were innocent people and I couldn't stand by."

"The last time I checked, that's what us gods do. You pray to us, asking us for peace, asking for strength, asking us for crops, asking us for wisdom. We come to your pathetic world, eat your virgins, take your women, and inpower your warriors. We take what we please because we are higher above your insignificant race."

The god of fear chuckled at her. Her eyes watched as he raised his right hand, then she felt her body leave the cold hard ground. Within seconds she was flying through the air. As fast as it happened it ended with her on the floor again. This time it was harder than when Phobos had thrown her. Letting out a groan Felicity closed her eyes in pain as she felt the pain throughout her body.

"Do you really believe those sacrifices were innocent? No one in this day and age is innocent."

Deimos said as Felicity tried to get to her feet. She could hear a ringing in her along with the sound of foot steps. Getting on her feet Felicity went to make a break for it, but in mid step she was stopped by an invisible force. Again she was thrown across the room, but this time she landed on a raised marble stab. Letting a cry of pain escape her lips Felicity went into the fetal position, only hearing the footsteps growing louder in her ears.

"You think that you can save as many innocent souls as you can."

Deimos said with a wicked smile on his face as he and Phobos walked up to the marble stab. Phobos went off to the side were a metal table was, with a various amount of sharp tools on it. All while Deimos stood next to the marble stab and bent down to Felicity's ear.

"I'm here to tell you that you can't. All these people you are saving, by killing these monsters, you only make things worse. All those people you couldn't save? You've killed them. Think of all the innocent blood on your hands. And you dare call me a monster, looking into the mirror Felicity. You'll see the real monster, my dear."

He said with a sick twisted smile on his face. Snapping his fingers a long sharp bronze blade appeared in Deimos hand, then he brought it down to Felicity's side. The young woman let out a blood curdling scream as the demigod twirled the blade inside of her. Felicity's eyes shaped shut as she screamed. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as Deimos pulled the blade from her side.

"See, you bleed just like everyone else. And you dear put yourself above the rest?"

"Same could be said about you."

Then heavy footsteps came from the other side of the table then another sharp pain shot through Felicity, this time from her abdomen. Another scream came from her as she looked up at Phobos who stood above her with a look for rage on his face.

"You dare speak to gods like this! You are nothing more than a weak little human!"

"Phobos."

Deimos said with a stern tone in his voice as he looked across the marble stab at him. Phobos's brown eyes looked across the table at him, the blade still not leaving Felicity's body.

"We need to put her in place. You can't say that you're keeping her as your play thing."

"Phobos. Stop."

"Brother, you are blind. She's a hunter."

Deimos was about to reply to his brother but the sound of a gun firing stopped him before the words could leave his lips. The bullet hit Phobos's right arm that held onto the blade and demigod let out a cry of pain. The gods of dread and fear looked to their right to see another pair of brothers looking at them with guns drawn.

"Step away from the girl."

Sam said as he looked at the two gods, hoping that he could reason with the two before things got any worse. Dean on the other hand had already let out a shot and he wasn't looking for a way to end this diplomatically.

"You hear him. Step away from her."

Deimos didn't move an inch. He looked at the two hunters and couldn't help but laugh and clap his hands slowly.

"This is the rescue party? I'm pretty sure that Felicity could do better."

Deimos said placing his hand along Felicity face. Dean's jaw tightened and then he pushed the trigger again. Hitting Deimos right between the eyes. The blonde's head whipped back, then he let out a laugh. Raising his head Deimos looked back over at Dean with blood running down his face.

"You know? I was going to give you two more credit, but you're dealing with gods, boys. You'll have to do better than that."

Deimos said with a wicked smile has he brought out his tongue to lick the blood that was running by his mouth.

Felicity looked up at Phobos and Deimos, seeing that they were both looking at Sam and Dean. Taking her chance she grabbed onto the bronze dagger that was still in her. Pulling it out then in one quick motion she stabbed Phobos, then she kicked him over. The god let out a wail of pain as the dagger went through his chest and as he fell to the floor. Both Sam and Dean took shoots at Deimos to distract him from her. Felicity rolled off the table and limped over to the metal table where Phobos was standing at before.

Not looking behind her at the Winchester, Felicity got over to the table and looked at weapons before her, leaning her body against the side of the table. Grabbing a large bronze blade in her right hand and with her left she held onto the stab wound on her abandon. Turning her head she watched Sam and Dean fight against Deimos. She went to look down at Phobos and saw that he was still laying on the marble floor with a pool of blood under him.

"Dean! Use-"

Felicity was cut off by being pulled to the floor. She let out a scream as she fell. Looking back Felicity saw that Phobos was still alive and hand his hand around her right ankle.

"You're not getting out of this."

He said with a wicked smile. Felicity was about to use the blade that was in her hand but it wasn't in her hand anymore. Looking away from Phobos Felicity looked around to see that the the blade had fallen from her hand and was laying on the floor beside her. Reaching for it, Felicity kicked her right foot out to hit Phobos in the face, making him let go. When the blade was back in her hand she turned and brought it down, hitting Phobos in the face. The bronze blade came down at the crown of his head. Felicity let go and watched as Phobos stopped moving. The light from his light started to fade. She up her hand up and grabbed another sword from the table. Standing up when another blade was in her hand, she walking over to Phobos and brought the blade down at his neck. The bronze blade sliced through his neck and only stopped when it hit the marble floor.

Holding her right hand on her stab wound Felicity watched as Sam and Dean fought Deimos. As she watched it looked like the demigod was winning. Sam and Dean were being thrown around like rag dolls. Something flew past her and crushed crushed against the wall behind where she stood. The longer she watched the more her vision started to become spotty. Looking down at her hands Felicity saw the blood was oozing out of her.

"Oh God."

She said to herself. Now that she had seen this the worst she felt. Limping back over to the weapon table she grabbed onto the side and grabbed two more bronze blades. As she was about to turn back towards Sam and Dean, she looked around to see that she couldn't see any of them.

"Felicity"

Turning around she saw Sam standing up looking over at her. He looked like hell, cut were on his face, she knew that he was going to be covered in bruises in the morning. He limped over to her and he's dark eyes were locked on her side and her abdomen.

"Sam. Are you okay?"

"Felicity you need to worry-"

"I don't have time for that. It's bronze."

"What's bronze?"

Sam asked

"It's their Achilles heel."

She said pointing over to Phobos who was still motionless on the floor. Sam looked down at the dead demigod then to the swords that Felicity was holding onto.

"Here. Go."

She said holding out the heavy swords the best she could. Sam took one then looked at her one more time before rushing off to find Deimos. When Sam left Felicity dropped the sword and fell to the ground holding onto herself.

* * *

><p>Dean flew into a marble pillar as Deimos laughed. Not taking his eyes off the demigod, Dean watched Deimos walked towards him with a smirk on his face.<p>

"All you hunters are the same. You always have been."

Deimos said as he neared Dean. He snapped his finger and another blade formed in his hands as he stood in front of the hunter.

"Tell me. Why did you risk your life for these meaningless humans? You are all damned anyways. Why do your family business?"

"Because dirtbags like you."

"I'm just doing what I was born to do."

"Same here asshole."

Deimos laughed again and twisted the blade in his hand as he looked up at Dean.

"You and Felicity are too much alike, you now that? The same 'me against the world' attitude. Now I just have one question before I, well, drink you day."

"I'd love to see you try."

Deimos laughed again, only making Dean try harder to break free from him.

"You'd like to wouldn't you? Anyways, tell me why you're fearing for Ms. Singer's life?"

"She's my responsibility."

"Is that so? Because I'm sensing something totally different. Is that lust? Oh, Dean. You are quite something aren't you? Do you know what I have planned for her? "

Dean's jaw tighten again as he looked at the demigod. Deimos's wicked smile appeared again on his face as he looked at the oldest Winchester. He saw something move behind Deimos, looking past the god of fear he saw that Sam was standing behind him with a sword winded up like a baseball bat.

"I was thinking to keep her around for a while. I have been without a play toy for quite awhile now. I believe that Felicity will do quite nicely."

Before another word could come out of his mouth Sam swung the sword, cutting clean thought Deimos's neck. Blood flew both on Dean and Sam as his head and his body fell at the same time. The invisible forces that was holding Dean up a few feet above the ground, finally lost it's hold on him. Landing on his feet Dean looking around for Felicity and a worry look formed on his face when he didn't see her.

"We her to a hospital or something. She's hurt pretty bad."

Sam said dropping the blade. Dean nodded then he followed his brother back to where Felicity was. Looking up she saw them hurrying towards her, a small smile came onto her lips.

"Could you two have been any slower?"

She joked as Dean got down to her level on her floor. A smile flashed on his face, but as quick as it was there it faded. Dean put his arms around her, putting her small body in his arms. Standing up he looked over at Sam.

"You got to get you help, Felicity."

"I'm… I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound."

She told him as they hurried out of the warehouse. Sam pushed the door open with Dean close behind him. The Winchester's hurried over to the Mustang. Sam opened the back seat door and Dean placed her inside. The older brother got in the back with Felicity, holding down on her wound.

"This is no time for jokes. Your dad is going to murder us. Sam drive."

Dean added throwing him the keys. Sam looked at his brother like a look of shock when he said he could drive. Quickly Sam ran over to the drivers side and got in, starting the car right away.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of you, Felicity."

* * *

><p>"Can we have help! She's been stabbed!"<p>

Sam called as him and Dean rushed into the front doors of the hospital. Nurses' head turned towards them and looked at the bloody young girl in Dean's arms. Within seconds nurses surround them and one of them hurried over with a gurney.

"What happened?"

One of them asked the brothers. Sam looked over at Dean and saw his brother not looking away from Felicity.

"She was being attacked by this guy. He stabbed her."

"What happened to the man?"

"We don't know he ran away."

"Place her on here."

A nurse said pointing to the gurney. Dean looked at the gurney then back at Felicity. Not moving, Dean couldn't put her on the white bed.

"Sir, if you want us to help her, put her on here."

Dean shook his head and placed Felicity and then the nurses started their job and wheel Felicity away from them.

"We're going to need you two to go over there. We'll get to you two in a moment."

A nurses said to the two of them, pointing to a pair of chairs. Dean stood rooted to the spot as he watched the nurses push Felicity down the hallway, them shouting things to each other and calling for a doctor. A sinking feeling found itself in his stomach as he watched. He couldn't handle going back to Bobby without her next to them. He was already going to kill them for letting her get hurt, but not coming back with her at all, he'll kill them slow and painfully and make sure they came back so he could do it again.

"Dean."

Sam said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. This made Dean snap out of it and look up and over at Sam.

"They are going to fox her."

"I blame myself Sam."

"She's a big girl, Dean. She'll be fine. Come on, they're going to fix us up and ask some questions."

Dean looked away from his brother, back to the hallway to see that Felicity was no longer there. Now all they could do was wait.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update last week. I had a lot on my plate and a case of some serious writer's block. But here's a chapter on time. I'm surprised that I even had the drive to write this. I'm still disappointed about the outcome of the Super Bowl. Don't judge me. I take sports teams too close to my heart. **

**Hopefully, I'll come out with a make up chapter before next Tuesday to make up for the missed dead line. But that's a maybe. The next for sure update will be February 10th. If I don't come out with a chapter that day it's because I have stuff in the way or I have writer's block. **

**Anyways, enjoys this week's new Supernatural episode. I wish it was about Crowley this week, but it doesn't look like it. Would it kill them to do an episode all about Crowley. No Sam. No Dean. No Cas. Just Crowley. I would be a happy camper. **

**Also, I have like five different Supernatural stories in my head that I haven't written yet. So look out for those!**

**Wow, I really ranted in this author's note... **

**As always; Comment, subscribe, and follow. **

**Till next Tuesday darlings! **

**XOXO **


	6. Hard to Handle

_**Boys and things that come by the dozen**_  
><em><strong>That ain't nothin' but drugstore lovin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey little thing let me light your candle<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause mama I'm sure hard to handle, now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gets around<strong>_

_**Action speaks louder than words**_  
><em><strong>And I'm a man of great experience<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know you've got another man<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I can love you better than him<strong>_

_**Take my hand don't be afraid**_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna prove every word I say<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm advertising love for free<strong>_  
><em><strong>So you can place your ad with me<strong>_

_**Hard to Handle ~The Black Crows **_

* * *

><p>Dean sat in the same hospital chair that he had been in for the last few hours. Felicity had gotten out of surgery two hours ago, but the doctor said that she need time to rest before him and Sam went and saw her. Ever so often Sam had offered that Dean should go get something to eat or go take a walk, but every time Dean said the same thing;<p>

"No Sam."

Sam walked back over to his brother with two cups of coffee and a brown paper bag. It had to be around five o'clock in the morning now, and they still couldn't go in and see her. Sam sat down and handed Dean a cup.

"I got you a bagel sandwich. Anything yet?"

"No."

Dean said then took a sip as Sam started to pull food out of the bag. Now that he smelt food his stomach started to growl at him. When Sam held out the sandwich he almost ripped it out of his hands and took a bite immediately. Silences was between the two brothers as they ate their breakfast, both looking at the door across the hall from them. A few minutes later a nurse came out of Felicity's room and walked over to Sam and Dean.

"Can we go and see her?"

Dean asked before the mid aged nurse named Ella, that had been assigned to her room said anything. She looked at Dean and rolled her eyes. Every time he'd see her since Felicity went into surgery he's asked her the same question.

"Yes. Now hold on."

She added as Dean stood up in a flash. He stopped in front of her and waited for what she had to say.

"She's awake and she can leave today, but please be careful with her. She's still weak."

Then Ella motioned to Dean that he could go and he practically ran into the room, busting down the door. He looked over the bed and saw Felicity sitting up in her bed with a look of shock on her face.

"Calm down Winchester. I'm okay."

"What were you thinking Felicity?"

"That you and Sam would be faster. My mistake. Look I'm fine."

"Like hell you are. Look at yourself. You dad is going to have our heads when he finds out what happened."

Dean almost yelled as he stood at the end of her hospital bed. At the same time Sam had entered the room and had a look of surprise on his face when he heard his brother yelling. He went to go back into the hallway, but Felicity's voice stopped him.

"No Sam. You get your ass in here."

She said making him turn back around and close the door behind him, then he watched as Felicity look back at Dean.

"This is what you're so pissed about? My dad? He's a big boy Winchester. He knows what happens on cases. He'll take it just fine."

"You were my responsibility, Felicity. I was supposed to take care of you and looked what happened?"

"Grow a pair, Dean. I'm fine. Now lets get out of here."

Felicity said taking one last look at Dean before turning herself to the side if the bed, bring her feet to the floor.

"How about you make yourself useful and get my bag, Dean?"

She said glaring at him again. Dean's jaw tighten and left the room, mumbling under his breath.

"What was that?"

Felicity asked in a mocking tone, but Dean didn't take her bait, he just went over to the door and left the room. Felicity didn't look at Sam as she eased herself off the bed, putting her weight on her feet.

"Wanna help Sammy, my boy?"

She asked not trusting her legs just yet. Sam quickly walked over to her and held out his hands.

"Why are you so hard on Dean?"

"That's just how I am I guess when people get all protective of me. It's not really anyone's job. I can take care of myself."

"That's just Dean for you."

"I guess. So are we heading back home?"

She asked as Sam helped her stand on her feet. Felicity looked down at her feet before looking at Sam, seeing that he was looking at her feet too. Slowly he let go of her hands and she stood on her own. Felicity let out a small laugh as her leg held the rest of her body weight up just like normal.

"Looks like I'm a normal human again."

She said with a smile as she looked up at Sam. He smiled back at her then the door opened again and Dean walked back into the room with a pink duffle bag in his hand. He looked over at the two, having a small smile on his face when she saw Felicity standing on her own.

"Here. We'll leave in ten minutes. I'll go sign her out."

He said throwing the bag on the bed then leaving the room as quickly as he came in. Felicity walked over to the bed and grabbed the bag, then walked to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Felicity sat in the shotgun seat as Dean drove down the Iowa highway. They had been on the road since five that morning and they were about two hours out from Sioux Falls. Sam was in the back seats of the Mustang asleep, he had been out for about a half an hour and Felicity and Dean hadn't said much to each other since the hospital that morning.<p>

Felicity looked over at Dean and watched him look at the road in front of them. Sighing she shifted in her seat.

"Look, I'm sorry I was a major bitch this morning. I can take care of myself."

"Felicity you could have died. I don't want to go back to Bobby without you. He would kill us if that happened."

"You're right, he would."

She said with a laugh, making Dean smile as he gripped the steering wheel a little bit tighter. He looked at her for a quick second. He couldn't help it. She was gorgeous, not that he would ever tell her or another living soul that. What he loved the most about her was her blue eyes. They were bright blue and they had some kind of innocence about them. Whenever she smiled her eyes seemed to do the same. No wonder they called the eyes the windows to souls. He knew that beneath her rough hunter side she was caring person, a lot like him. Underneath it all Dean knew that he was just a person wanting to do right by the people around him and that he was willing to risk everything to save the most people he can.

"So tell me this. Did you sell your soul?"

"What? How do you know about that?"

"A girl hears things."

Dean looked over at her, wanting to know the real way she heard about his deal with a crossroads demon. Felicity laughed and shook her head at the look on his face. She lifted her feet up off the floor and brought them to her chest before answering him.

"I overheard my dad on the phone with you one time. Then I heard you and Sam talking about it the other day. So, why'd you do it?"

Dean swallowed and tighten his grip on the wheel before answering her. Remembering the night he went to the last place he'd ever go looking for help.

"Sam died. I couldn't go on without Sam. So I went to make a deal, she said that the normal ten year deal wasn't going to cut it. All I could get was a year."

"When does your hourglass run out?"

"May 2nd."

Felicity nodded. It was only three months away, give or take. She looked out the window for a minute or so before speaking again to Dean.

"You're trying to find a way to stay, right?"

"Ever since I did the deal. Why? You getting attached?"

Dean asked with a laugh, making Felicity's turn red. She looked away from him and mumbled something under her breath making Dean laugh again.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Bite me, Winchester."

She said sticking out her tongue. Dean chuckled yet again and turned back to the road.

"Don't tempt me, Felicity."

* * *

><p>The red Mustang finally turned onto the Singer's private drive at fifteen minutes to seven. Everyone in the car was ready to sleep on a real bed and have a drink. When Dean put the car in park, Felicity was the first out of the car. She rushed to the trunk and opened it, grabbing her bag, then she run up the stairs to the house. Sam and Dean got of the car by the time she started up the stairs, and the brother's couldn't help but laugh at her.<p>

"Someone is excited to be home."

Sam said with a smile on his face as he walked over to the trunk grabbing his bag. Dean chuckled at his brother closed his door. With Felicity's car keys in hand he walked to the trunk and grabbed his two bags out of it. Closing the trunk he started up to the house, his eyes wandering to the shop on the back part of the property and his mind, for the first time in the last three days, went to his Baby.

"I'll be inside in a bit."

Dean called to Sam who was already half way up the stairs. Sam stopped and looked at his brother who had stopped in the drive and was turned towards the junk yard. Sam nodded at him then he walked up the rest of the stairs as Dean walked back to the shop.

The front door was wide open when Sam got up the front porch. Walking inside he closed it and looked around for Bobby or Felicity.

"Bobby?"

"Kitchen."

He called. With his duffle bag over his shoulder and laptop in hand, Sam walked to the kitchen and saw that Bobby was grabbing a beer from the fridge. He pulled out another one and held it out for Sam. The youngest Winchester smile and took a few steps over to him and took it.

"Thanks Bobby."

"How'd the hunt go?"

"Didn't Felicity tell you?"

"She told me 'Hi. The asshole is dead and I have to pee.'"

Bobby said with a rare laugh, making Sam smile again as he opened his beer. Above them they heard the toilet flush and the sound of footsteps walking down the hall. Seconds later Felicity was in the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Hey dad."

She said giving him a hug. Bobby said hi and hugged his daughter. Sam smiled to himself as he watched the two Singers, he had never really seen Bobby like this. Normally Bobby would be all business and not go to to soft side, but it seemed that he had a soft spot for his little girl, like most fathers had.

"How'd it go?"

Bobby asked as Felicity went over to the fridge to grab some food. Sam looked at Felicity, who told him to answer the question. Sam walked over to the small table in the room and put his things down before he answered Bobby.

"Felicity and Dean went to the police station and they had scarcity photo from the building of the last victim. We found out a connection between all the victims was that they were all gym rats in a way. So we went to a bunch of gyms looking for them. When we found them Felicity found out that they were Deimos and Phobos, Greek demigods of fear and dread. Um, we found their hide out and chopped their head with bronze."

"And no one got hurt?"

"Nothing major dad."

Felicity said with a smile on her face as she took a drink of her beer. Sam looked at Felicity to Bobby, knowing that he really didn't believe that nothing happened. Before anything else could be said about the subject Felicity spoke again.

"Where's Dean? Did he fall asleep in Roxann?"

"No. He went to go work on the Impala."

Felicity nodded then left her father's side and walked into the hallway. Sam felt Bobby's eye linger on him and his shifted his weight on his feet under the uncomfortableness of the situation. Looking up from his beer he saw that Bobby was looking at him with his 'all knowing father' look to his eyes at him.

"What happened between Dean and Felicity?"

Sam's brown eyes grew wide and looked for the right words to use. Bobby raised an eyebrow, accepting the worse to come.

"Um, nothing. They yelled at each other, but other than that, nothing."

Bobby waited a second, to see if Sam was going to say anything more, but when nothing else was said he nodded.

"Good. Sorry that I didn't warn you boys that Felicity can be a little hard to handle at times. I think I have found you boys a case in Montana."

Bobby said motioning for Sam to follow him to the living room.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until it was almost ten a night when Dean finally came inside. He had finished fix Baby and he was ready for a beer. As he walked to the kitchen he heard someone clear their throat from the living room. Dean stopped dead in his tracks for some reason, feeling like he was a teenager again and he was caught sneak back in for a night out. Looking to his right he saw Felicity standing up from the couch walking over to him.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting a beer."

"Then what?"

"I don't know. Go to bed."

"Nope. You're coming with me."

Dean looked at her like she was crazy for a second. The smile that she wore looked like it belonged to a crazy person, she laughed when she saw Dean's face.

"This might be the last time I see you. Come on. Who can say no to a night out? What do ya say Winchester?"

Dean thought for a moment before answering Felicity with a grin. When she saw his smile she knew that she had won him over. Pulling out her keys from her back jean pocket she motioned to the door.

"Oh no. I just fixed my Baby. I'm gonna show you what a car can do."

Felicity gasped and put her hand over her heart. Making Dean smile again, he had to love it when she acted like a bit of a goofball instead of the tough hunter shell that they all wore.

"You did not just insult my Roxann."

"Roxann?"

"Long story. I'll tell you later. Let's go."

She said walking into the hallway and pushing past him and walking to the door. Dean stayed for a moment. He looked around, he had a feeling that Bobby was going to pop out at any moment and yell at them to go to bed or something. Then he looked at Felicity who had her hand on the door handle. Looking up to her eyes he saw the wild devilish look to them and he could help but smirk and follow her lead.

When Dean shut the front door behind him Felicity let out a laugh into the night as she raced down the stairs and towards the black Impala. Dean smiled again to himself and thought that he could get used to this. Hurrying down the stairs he got to the drivers' side of Baby and opened the door, getting in. He looked over at Felicity when he put the keys into the ignition and turned them, making the engine roar to life.

"Eh. I've heard better."

Dean shook his head and put his foot on the gas, speeding off down the gravel road.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Okay, I didn't expect this make up chapter to come out so fast. So, now we're all caught up and the next chapter will come out on the 10th. **

**I have to say that I kinda liked last's episode. The ending was the best ever with Taylor Swift. But there was still no Crowley. I don't care that they're "building up to it". I want Crowley now! **

**How about you favorite and follow this awesome story. While you're at it why don't you leave a nice little review for me. ;)**

**Until next Tuesday my loveys! **

**XOXO**


	7. Have You Ever

_**Have you ever wandered lonely through the woods?**_  
><em><strong>And everything there feels just as it should<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're part of the life there, you're part of something good<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you've ever wandered lonely through the woods<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you've ever wandered lonely through the woods<strong>_

_**Have you ever stared into a starry sky**_  
><em><strong>Lying on your back you're asking why<strong>_  
><em><strong>What's the purpose, I wonder who am I<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you've ever stared into a starry sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>Have you ever stared into a starry sky<strong>_

_**Have You Ever ~Brandi Carlile**_

* * *

><p>As the Impala drove down winding back roads for fifteen minutes Felicity finally told Dean to stop the car. He looked out the windows and saw that they were in the middle of a large field. Felicity smiled and got out of the car and started to walk away from the car. Dean took the keys out and got out of the car.<p>

"Where are you going?"

He asked her as she walked away from him. Felicity turned around and smiled at him and continued to walk backwards.

"Out. Come on, Winchester. Afraid I'm a vampire?"

She asked with a wild smile on her face. Dean felt his stomach drop and his face get hot. He would follow this girl into the gates of hell. The way that the moonlight made her dark hair and pale skin shine, it was enough for him to be lost for words. Dean shook his head and walked around Baby and followed Felicity.

When he caught up to her, she was walking and looking up at the open sky. Dean's green eyes followed hers and looked up at the starry night sky with her.

"So, where are we going?"

"My little paradise."

"Out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Yeah. That's what makes it paradise."

Felicity said with a smile on her face as she looked away from the stars and over at Dean. Soon the two come to the edge of where the field met the woods that surrounded it. Felicity was first into the trees and Dean stood there watching her.

"You coming?"

She asked as when she didn't hear him walking behind her. Dean shook off whatever he was feeling and followed Felicity once again. After a few minutes of them walking in the dark of the woods Felicity grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him towards a large tree to her right. Just as quick as she grabbed his hand it went away and Felicity started to climb a rope ladder. Dean looked up the tree and saw at the top there was a good size tree house.

"A tree house?"

"Shut up and get your ass up here."

Felicity said as she climbed the ladder. Dean stood at the bottom and watched her go up. He knew that she could feel him looking at her, but at this point he really didn't care. She had to know that if she was the first up that this would have happened. Dean didn't start up the ladder until Felicity was inside the tree house.

As he climbed he heard the sound of two aluminum cans open. Hearing that he climbed a little faster and when he reached the top he saw the inside of the tree house. It wasn't as bad as he thought. The whole room wasn't as small as most tree houses, him and Felicity could both sit inside comfortably, but if Sam was with them it would be a different story. There was a worn out double size mattress that took up most of the floor space. On the mattress there was a large collection blankets and pillows. A worn out blue cooler in the corner that was open. There was a few lamps that hung on hooks on the walls that lit up the windowless room. On the walls there was all kinds of symbols on the walls, the biggest one was a devils trap on the ceiling. Felicity was sitting on the mattress and held two cans of beer in her hands as Dean crawled inside.

"What is this place?"

"Like I said paradise."

Dean laughed and walked over to the mattress and sat down next to her. Felicity handed him an open beer as she took a drink of hers.

"Bobby helped me build this when I was a kid. I've been coming here ever since I was a ten."

"So how many boys have you brought up here?"

Felicity laughed and shook her head.

"About as many girls that you have had in that car of yours."

Dean couldn't help but laugh and smile at her come back. He took a drink and out of the corner of his eye he watched Felicity relax into the old mattress.

"And you won't be the last Winchester."

"So you come up here often enough to have beers here?"

"Whenever I come back after hunts. It's my little safe place."

Dean nodded and leaned back enough so his back against the wooden wall.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"I oddly trust you."

When those words left her lips Felicity took another drink of her beer. Nothing was said between them for a little bit. They just sat and listened to the sounds of the frogs that were somewhere off in the distance. When Felicity finished her beer her fingers went up and started playing with the golden chain around her neck. Her movement caught Dean's eye and he watched her. She ran her fingers along the chain then when her fingers found the the heart in the middle of it they gripped around it.

"What's with the necklaces?"

"Huh?"

"Your necklaces."

"Oh."

She looked down and opened her hand to show the golden heart in the palm of her hand.

"This one was my mom's. Bobby was able to fish it out of the wendigo."

Then she moved her hand up to the smaller silver chain that was around her neck. There was a small circle pendant and it had something on it but Dean couldn't make it out from this distance.

"Then, this one my mom bought for me when I was born. She was going to give it to me on my sixteenth birthday… I guess that never really happened."

"I'm sorry. I lost my mom when I was little too."

"What happened?"

"A demon."

Felicity nodded and crushed her beer can and threw it across the room, making it hit the wall.

"Just so you know, I'm not a helpless damsel in distress."

"I never said that."

"You were thinking it. The first hunt you go on with me I get kidnapped and sent to the hospital."

"Okay, maybe I was thinking about it a little."

Felicity turned towards him and smirked. Dean gave her a questioning look as he took one of the last sips of his beer.

"What?"

"You really think that if I was that bad at hunting that I would still be alive."

"I never said that."

"Whatever. Pass me another beer would you?"

Dean did as he was asked and leaned over grabbing two more beer out of the cooler. Opening one he handed it to Felicity and she quickly brought it to her mouth and drank.

"Thanks for not telling my dad what happened. The last thing I needed was him worried about me enough to make me stay home."

"He's made you do that?"

"Not a lot. But it's happened. You can understand, I'm sure. I'm his baby girl and he doesn't want anything bad to happen to me."

"Then why does he let you hunt?"

Felicity looked down, not at her beer, more like staring off into space. The question was something that had haunted her ever since she made the decision to go hunt that werewolf during spring break when she was sixteen.

"I don't know. He was stubborn about it at first, but then as time went on he realized that I couldn't do anything else. I know that he wanted me to go off to college and live a normal life. Hell, I wanted that for myself, but I knew that wasn't going to happen."

"What did you want to go to college for?"

"I've always been good at history. Maybe I could have been a historian or something like that. I never really had anything planned out. It was just an idea that I've had in my head. What about you?"

"What about me?"

Felicity smiled again, making Dean smile. Her smile could light up a pitch black room and it made his stomach do flips. Whatever this girl did it had a hold over him, which he couldn't understand. He was Dean friggin' Winchester. He didn't get hung up over women.

"I've heard things about you, Dean."

"What kind of things?"

"Oh you know. A story or two about how you and Sam killed a whole nest within ten minutes. Then there's always the lady killer stories."

"I have no idea where you've heard such things."

He said with a laugh as he drank from his newest beer in his hand. Felicity did a side look at him as she placed her beer down on the floor then moved over on the mattress so she was straddling his legs. Dean looked up from his beer and locked eyes with her, giving her a confused and questioning look.

"You really don't know what kind of reputation you have, do you?"

"Inlighten me than."

Dean said as Felicity made her way up to his face. Her eyes never once leaving his and that wild smile on her face again. As she inched closer to him she could feel how this whole thing was making Dean feel. She looked up into his green eyes seeing that they were clouded over with lust.

"You want to know what?"

"What?"

"Annie was right."

"About what?"

"That if you ever met me you'd try to get in my pants."

Then Felicity laughed, making Dean shake his head and give her a confused look. Felicity rolled off of Dean and continued to laugh. Dean just took another drink from his beer and rolled his eyes at her.

"Come on, you know you wanted it."

"No I didn't."

"Whatever Winchester."

Dean looked back over at her for a quick second as she laughed. Deep down he wanted to get on top of her and show her what he wanted to do to her. However all he did was shift his weight around in his spot and drink his beer.

* * *

><p>Dean and Felicity stayed in the tree house for a few more hours until they drunkenly made their way back down the rope ladder to the ground. It took them a little bit longer before they made it out of the woods and across the field to the black Impala. When they got into the car Felicity looked out the window and say that the once dark sky was slowly turning lighter.<p>

"Dean, we better hurry home."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Why do me and Sam have to leave today?"

He said as he fumbled with getting his keys out of his jacket pocket. It wasn't until a minute later that he had his keys in the ignition.

"Let's get you home princess."

"Yeah before my dad notices."

Both Dean and Felicity laughed as he started the car and made a wide turn in the field and headed back to the Singer's house.

By the time the Impala pulled up to the house the sun was peeking up over the horizon and Dean and Felicity were seeking up to the house. They made it all the way upstairs without making a noise. They came to Felicity bedroom door first and she said goodnight to Dean before she went inside. After that Dean walked back downstairs to sleep on the couch. Felicity watched him and looked at his butt the whole time with a smirk on her face.

With Dean gone Felicity closed the door and walked over to her bed, flopping down on top, not bothering to use her blankets. As soon she hit the covers she closed her eyes and slowly started to drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>A bang on her door followed by her father's voice rocked Felicity from her short sleep.<p>

"Felicity get up."

She let out a groan and looked up at her night stand to her clock, seeing it was six in the morning. She had a good five or four hours of sleep but it felt like twenty minutes. Rolling over on her back Felicity drug herself out of bed and walked out of her room. As she walked down stairs she heard her dad raise his voice. She stopped mid step and listened. Felicity felt like she as a teenager all over again as she heard her dad talk.

"It's never just a casual drink with you Dean,"

Bobby said loudly sounding annoyed and unimpressed. Felicity froze as she heard what he had said. He must have found out somehow about what had happened only a few hours ago with her and the oldest Winchester.

"She's my daughter and I'll be long dead before you two get together. So do yourself a favor and keep it in your pants."

"Bobby, it was nothing like that. We just went out and had a few beers."

"Right Dean. For once in your life listen to me."

"Bobby-"

Felicity moved from her spot and continued down the stairs, clearing her throat when she reached the bottom, making the two men look at her.

"My ears are burning, I hope you're not talking about me."

Bobby looked back over at Dean, glaring dagger as he did so. Making Dean shift his weight on his legs a bit. However, Felicity wasn't looking at Dean she was looking at her dad. Bobby went to say something but she beat him to it.

"Dad, I'm 25 years old. I think can handle a Winchester."

She said as she walked past the two standing in the hallway. She patted her dad on the shoulder and went into the kitchen. Bobby gave Dean one last look before he went into the living room.

* * *

><p>"Sammy. We need to go."<p>

Dean called as he stood near the front door. Sam hollered something back about needing to go to the bathroom, making Dean roll his eyes. Bobby had found him and Sam a case in Burley, Idaho. Five people had been found with hearts ripped out and the last full moon was three days ago.

Letting out a groan Dean left the house and walked down to Baby and double checked that he had everything he needed in the trunk. Opening the back he bend down and looked over his inventory for a werewolf hunt.

"Hey Winchester."

Dean's head shot up when he heard Felicity's voice. He heard her walking towards him and looked around the open trunk and saw her walking along side Baby. She had changed from her slept in clothes and now she was wearing dark colour jeans, a gray tank-top, and a pair of brown boots. She had put her hair up in a ponytail and had a red bandanna around her head, keeping the smaller stands of her hair out of her face.

Dean couldn't take his eyes off of her as she walked up to him, wiping the grease off of her hands with a red dirty rag. She stopped just a few inches her the tips of his toes. Dean raked his eyes up her body and stopped when he locked his green eyes with her blue ones.

"You and Sam heading out on that werewolf case in Idaho?"

"Yeah. Sam is just taking his damn time."

She nodded and looked down at her feet for a few seconds. She thought carefully about what she was going to say next. Ideas swirled in her head but when she finally picked the right words she looked back up into Dean's eyes, just hoping that she wouldn't lose her train of thought now.

"I might not see you again."

Felicity said, bringing up his deal with the demon. Dean nodded and prayed that it wouldn't be. Felicity put the rag in her back pocket of her jeans and then looked away from Dean for a split second.

"Well… in case this is it. I wanted to do this."

Standing on her tip toes, Felicity placed her hand on Dean's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Dean blinked in a bit of shock, but then closed his eyes and kissed her back. Felicity was the one who pulled away from the kiss and she slowly opened her eyes, keeping her hand on Dean. ith her eyes open she saw Dean's flawless green eyes looking back at her. Blush flushed her cheeks as she watched Dean study her face. Her eyes starting to do the same thing, trying to remember every little detail of his face, from everything to his freckles to the small cuts that were scattered around his face.

"You better call me on May 3rd."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's<span>**** Note:**

**Sorry again that I updated late. There was a storm that knocked out the power, I've started babysitting three times a week for four hours, and a bit because I had writers block. **

**But here it is! **

**I have to say that last week's episode "Halt & Catch Fire" so far, for me, takes the cake this season (so far) But I think that is going to change with the next episode! *happy dance* It looks like a good one! **

**Anywho, favourite, follow and review. **

**Happy early Valentine's Day. To all of you that celebrate it... **

**Next update February 17th! **

**Auf Wierdersehen!**

**XOXO**


	8. Over You

_**But you went away**_

_**How dare you?**_

_**I miss you**_

_**They say I'll be okay**_

_**But I'm not going to ever get over you**_

_**Living alone here in this place**_

_**I think of you, and I'm not afraid**_

_**Your favorite records make me feel better**_

_**Cause you sing along**_

_**With every song**_

_**I know you didn't mean to give them to me**_

_**But you went away**_

_**How dare you?**_

_**I miss you**_

_**They say I'll be okay**_

_**But I'm not going to ever get over you**_

_**It really sinks in you know when I see it in stone**_

_**Cause you went away, how dare you?**_

_**I miss you**_

_**They say I'll be okay**_

_**But I'm not going to ever get over you**_

_**Over You ~Miranda Lambert**_

* * *

><p>Months had gone by since Felicity last heard from Dean Winchester. At first she thought that he forgotten about her, but her dad had put a stop to that when he told her that Dean hadn't found a loophole in his crossroad deal. At first she didn't really know how to react, being hellhound chow wasn't how Dean was supposed to go. After finding out the news Felicity went out to find Sam, when she found him he was in a dark corner of a dimly lit bar nursing a bottle of whiskey. Walking out of the bar Felicity hit the road and didn't really stop. She picked up cases as she went cross country, doing anything to get her mind off of the green eyed hunter.<p>

Dean's death was a hard pill for everyone to swallow. Sam, had taken the Impala and had gone on a 'kill anything that goes bump in the night' mission. Then from what Felicity had heard and briefly saw with her own eyes, he had developed a severe drinking problem. Bobby, wasn't being a saint with the alcohol either. He went through a bottle of whiskey every two days, but being able to go to sleep or get out of bed without it.

Then there was Felicity, she wasn't drinking more than usual or blocking out her reality with killing demons and monsters. To everyone she looked like she had handled Dean's death this ease, but behind close doors was a whole another story. She couldn't get him out of her mind. She could hear his voice when she tried to sleep and his green eyes haunted her dreams. She had even tried to fill the sadness with other men. Whatever she did couldn't make her forget him. The reason why Dean was haunting her confused her, she had seen him in months, she had only kissed him once, hell she didn't even know him for a whole week. Yet whenever she closed her eyes he was there.

* * *

><p>Felicity let out a grunt as she dropped the limp body onto the pile of headless vampires. Looking at her blood covered hands Felicity wiped them on her pant legs then walked back into the empty barn. There had been a nest of six male vamps living in here not more than a half an hour ago before Felicity rolled though. The nest had been killing off girls from the local bars, Felicity saw her chance and took it.<p>

Grabbing the last body, she dragged it outside and to the pile. With all the bodies and head in one spot Felicity walked over to her Mustang and grabbed a can of gasoline and a matchbox. She twisted the top of the can as she walked back to the pile and doused the bodies with gas then lit a match, throwing it on top. In seconds the vampires went up in flames, lighting up the darkness around it.

Putting the cap back on the gasoline can Felicity stood there watching the flames. Standing there she started to let her mind drift off into her thoughts, most of them were about Dean. The short time that she spent with the Winchester brothers she had gotten too attached, even more so on the older brother. Why did she have to like the one who was dumb enough to sell his soul.

Felicity shook her head and walked back over to her car, putting everything out back into their respective spots. When everything was packed up Felicity peered over at the fire a few feet away from her. She thought about if she should just leave now or wait till there was nothing left but a pile of ashes. Looking around the landscape around the abandoned barn, she couldn't see a light for miles and there were no houses around. Making her choice, Felicity reached up and closed the trunk then walked around to the driver's side door. She opened the door and got inside, sitting down on the black leather seat. The back of her arms hit the cold surface of the seat, making goosebumps raise up her arms. Letting out a little shiver before putting her hand in the back pocket of her worn out blue jeans, grabbing her keys then put them in the ignition. Felicity didn't turn the keys, she moved her hands to the steering wheel and closed her eyes. She let out a sigh as she sat in the silent dark night.

Just as she was about to turn the keys the sound of loud horn went off from the pocket from her grey zip up hoodie on the passenger seat. Groaning, Felicity reached over, taking the fabric in her hands, searched for the pocket, then pulled out her phone, answering it.

"Hello."

She said automatically as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her left hand. Nothing was said for a few seconds between her and the person on the other end of the phone call. When nothing was being said Felicity groaned let go of her nose.

"Look, I don't have time for this. What do you-"

"Felicity..."

When a voice came through on her phone Felicity almost dropped it and her face turned white. The voice was one that she never imagine that she would hear again. It belonged to none other than Dean Winchester. Felicity's mouth dried up and her stomach seemed to flip. She was about to answer but then reality hit her, Dean was dead. He was ripped to shreds by a hellhound. She had visited his grave more than once, she knew that he was buried six feet under and he wasn't going to walk around on this earth again, at least not as a human.

"I don't know who you are or what you want-"

"Felicity, it's really me. I promise."

"Dean Winchester is dead. You better pray that I never find you, because I swear I will rip your throat out."

"I can prove it to you."

Felicity grabbed onto the steering wheel with her left hand, gripping it so tight that her already bloody knuckles turned white. Her jaw was clenched as all kinds of emotions built up inside her. She thought about hanging up, but she had a small sliver of hope that the person who was on the other end of this phone call was Dean.

"You have a minute."

"If it wasn't me then how would I know that you have a crush on Justin Timberlake."

"Ninety percent of the women in the world have a crush on him. Is that all you got?"

Felicity asked trying to sound as menacing and cold as she could before the dam of emotions ruptured.

"Um, in high school you were a history nerd. You always thought about going to school to be a historian, but wanted to hunt so you never left for college. Come on, Felicity it's really me. Just believe me, please."

Felicity closed her eyes and her grip on the steering wheel only loosened a small bit as she let those words ring through her mind.

"Felicity… you have to believe me. Where are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

She spat. When her words left her lips she heard how shook up she sounded. She could feel tears stinging from her behind her eyes. Taking a breath she tried to hold them back even more, but it didn't work.

"Felicity, remember the night we got back from our first hunt together? I remember all of it, that I can with a sober brain. I know it's hard to believe, but it's really me."

Hearing Dean's words the tears started to fall and Felicity's grip on the steering wheel started to loosen the longer she stayed on the phone. She wanted to believe that this was really Dean, and he was alive and breathing, and that the last four months had been a dream for her. That none of this happened and she was going to wake up any moment back at home and she had a missed call from Dean saying that him and Sam were on their way to Sioux Falls. Then again, she had been hoping that was the case for the last four months.

"Where are you Felicity? We can meet in the middle. Please."

"Batesville, Arkansas."

She was able to get out as she felt the lump in her throat grow even larger and tears roll down her cheeks.

"I'm going to drive to drive to Bobby's. Just meet me there."

"I just finished as case… I need to-"

"Felicity, just meet me at Bobby's. You can make up your mind then."

Felicity went to say something but then the call dropped. Her eyes widened and the grip on her phone grew tighter.

"Dean?"

She said said in a worried tone of voice, fearing that was the last words she'd hear Dean say to her. Instead of hearing his voice the only sound to come out of the reviser was a monotone beep.

"Dean?"

This time it came out in a heartbroken cry. Nothing came from the other end. Felicity lost the grip on her phone as her hands started to shake. The flip phone dropped to the floor of the car with a thud and Felicity felt the tears stream down her face as silence filled her car again. Dean's words echoed through her mind as she sat there with her covering her face. She thought that she had come to grips with Dean's passing months ago, she knew that she was handling it better than Sam was. When she had found herself letting her mind drift to Dean she told herself that she had only known him for less than a week, she shouldn't be that heartbroken. If someone didn't know any better they would have thought she had lost her boyfriend, but Dean was never that, he was barely her friend. Then she would tell herself that Dean was just an example of how things play out in this line of work, you either die from being caught off guard or you make the deal that hunters try to stop in the first place. He was nothing more than a man who wanted his brother back.

After a few minutes of Felicity letting out silent cries, she grabbed the steering wheel again and turned the keys, bringing her car to life. She looked out the windshield and let out a long breath, trying to get a grip on herself. Flexing her grip on the top of the wooden steering wheel, Felicity thought about what her next should be as she listened to the engine.

"I'm not going home for him. I'm going home for dad. Because Dean is dead. You've seen his grave, Felicity. He's been dead for months. There's no way that he's alive. He was killed by a hellhound, there's no way he got away from it, because there is no to do that."

Felicity said out loud to herself as she sat there looking out the windshield. She took one last deep breath before shifting the car into drive, then she put her foot down on the gas and drove down the dirt road into the night, with the glow of the fire behind her.

* * *

><p>Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Felicity drove down the final stretch of road before she came up to the right hand turn that would take her down the private road that lead to her house. She had been down this road so many times over the last twenty years of her life that she should do it with her eyes closed while she was drunk off her ass. Turning the steering wheel to the right, making the turn down the unpaved road.<p>

Felicity yawned and closed her eyes for a brief second as she drove down the familiar road. She wanted to just put the car in park and take a nap right there. The drive from Batesville to Sioux Falls as a good eleven hours, she hadn't stopped to sleep since once in the whole drive home. The sun had finally made it past the treeline about twenty minutes ago and she was feeling effect of the long twenty four hours she had been awake. For the last few hours she had been daydreaming about when she finally got home went upstairs to her bedroom. She thought about the moment when she let her feet fall out from under her and she'd land on her mattress. Sleep would come to her in a matter of seconds and wouldn't wake up for a few hours as she finally turned her brain off.

A weak smile same to Felicity face when she finally saw the house. She knew that she was going to be asleep in no time at all and she started to make a checklist of everything she had to do before she made it upstairs to her bed. Putting her foot on the breaks, the Mustang came to a stop and then she pulled the keys out of the ignition. As she opened her car door she noticed that a white Mercury Monterey was parked along with Roxann in front of the Singer's house. The thought of the vintage Mercury didn't stay with her for long as her brain reminded her that she was less than two hundred steps from her and sleep.

Felicity hurried up the front porch and opened the front without a second thought. Closing the door behind her, Felicity turned to the right to walk to the staircase, not bothering to look in the kitchen or library for Bobby.

"Hey, dad. I'm home."

She called out as she yawned again, for the first time being able to stretch out her arms as she did so. She stopped walking for a moment to take advantage for the room for her to move around in. As she stretched out her arms she heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door open down on the other end of the hallway. Felicity turned around and opened her eyes, when she looked down the hallway her heart seemed to stop. Looking down the hall her blue eyes had locked on a man with broad shoulders, dressed in dark colours, and had a pair of green eyes looking right back at her. She just looked at him with her jaw on the floor and her stomach and heart in knots. Dean Winchester was standing in the hall of her house, alive and breathing.

"Felicity."

Words weren't forming in her mind, everything around her had seem to slow down and sleep didn't seem that important to her anymore. If he was standing in the house that means he had past all of her dad's monster tests, this was really him.

"How… are you… you're alive…"

She stammered, not sure if she made sense or not. She felt like she was going to cry, scream, throw up, and pass out all at once. Her eyes never left Dean as he gave her a small hint of a smile when he heard her voice.

"It's good to see you too, princess."

Hearing him talk made Felicity want to cry, she thought that she wasn't going to hear it again. Now it sounded like music to her ears. She smiled then ran across the room and wrapped her arms around Dean. When she hit his chest all the feelings that she had beat down and built walls around broke in seconds. Dean wrapped his arms around Felicity and held on to her as tight as he could without hurting her.

"I thought… you were dead."

"I'm not sure why I'm back."

Dean said as he closed his eyes and put his face down into her hair. He heard a small cry come from Felicity as he held her, then he felt his shirt slowly start to get wet.

"Shhh."

He said loosening his grip a bit and pulled her away from his chest, so that he could see her face. Her eyes were red and tears were rolling down her pale cheeks. Dean moved his right hand from her back and took her chin in his hands, making her look up at him.

"It's really me. I promise."

Felicity just looked up into his eyes, then on strike impulse she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. As fast as it happened she pulled away and opened her eyes, seeing him look at her and only her.

"What was that for?"

"I might have missed you, Winchester."

Felicity said, her voice was still shaky but she was getting her emotions under control. A small smile formed on her lips as she spoke, making Dean give her a light hearted laugh.

"I thought you said you weren't going to get attached?"

Felicity laughed and looked down, seeing the spot on Dean's shirt that she had cried into. Then she felt Dean's hand cup her face again, but it didn't feel the way that she remembered. It was soft, like he hadn't lifted his finger in his life, not rough and calloused like before. He made her look back up at him and then he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss itself wasn't the way that Annie had described to her. It was soft and meaningful, not rough and controlling.

After a minute Dean pulled away and Felicity slowly opened her eyes, fearing that if she did she would be back at the motel room in Batesville.

"Whoever said I was attached?"

Felicity told him making him chuckle, then the sound of the back door of the house opening made Felicity back away from Dean, making sure there was enough room between her and Dean. Seconds later Bobby rounded the corner and saw the younger hunters.

"I see you already saw the big news."

Bobby said crossing his arms over his chest, looking at Felicity and Dean. She nodded then put on a fake yawn, walking back down the hallway to the stairs.

"Hi dad, I'm going to get some shut eye."

She told him as she walked by him, stopping for a second so Bobby could wrap his arm around her and kiss the top of her head.

"Alright kiddo, it's good to have you back."

Felicity nodded then continued to the stairs, as she walked up stairs she looked over at Dean, who had a hint of smile on his face. When she wasn't visible to Bobby or Dean she waited for her dad to yell at Dean, but nothing came. Then when she got into her room, shut the door, and laid down on her mattress, still nothing came from downstairs. Felicity smiled to herself and grabbed a blanket, pulling it around herself. Closing her eyes she started to feel her body drift off into sleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sorry for the late update again. I don't know why I can't get these written on time. **

**Honestly**** I can't say the last week's episode, 'The Executioner's Song' wasn't an emotional roller coaster ride. Then I was just pissed that there's more breaks and the season won't be done till late May. Damn you Supernatural.**

**On the flip side the Seattle Supernatural Convention is 32 days away now! I can't wait for that! It's my first fan convention of anything. Any tips out there? **

**Anyways, favourite, follow, and review. **

**Ciao! XOXO**

**Next update targeted for: February 24th 2015**


End file.
